An Unexpected Companion
by ibelieveinjohnlock
Summary: When Samwise finds a girl near death at the edge of the Golden Wood, he takes her back to camp and when she awakens, she knows exactly who they are and their mission. Who is this girl, and how does she have this information? Then they are told that she is important to their mission and is to be protected at all costs. This is my very first fanfic! Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Samwise Gamgee sat down by the banks of the Nimrodel, and stuck his aching feet into the water. Sighing in relief as the water soothed his tired muscles, he fell back against the bright green grass and closed his eyes against the bright, hot light of the sun. The Fellowship had just arrived at the edge of the Golden Wood, otherwise known as Lothlórien. The center of Elvendom, Aragorn had said. They arrived here without Gandalf, for he had fallen into shadow fending off the fiery Balrog. Tears formed in Sam's eyes and he furiously swiped at them, knowing full well that tears would not bring Gandalf back. Taking his feet out of the water, he stood up and began walking back to the camp. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to see something lying at the edge of the wood. Sam cautiously drew his barrow blade, given to him by Aragorn, and moved slowly towards it. When he drew near enough, he could see that it was a person. A girl, at that. She was clothed in rags, and she looked dead.

Sam knelt down and brushed her short, golden brown hair out of her. Her skin felt cold as ice. She was a pretty thing, even with the bruises and cuts covering her face. She had freckles across her nose and cheeks, and her skin, though not pale, was not tanned either. Her hands were scarred, and in one hand, she held a silver battle axe. Sam lightly ran his finger along the blade, and yelped in surprise when it sliced his finger. Putting his finger in his mouth, he heard a noise come from the girl. He listened again quietly, and after a few moments, she moaned.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?" Sam asked her, leaning in close to her mouth so that he could hear her speak.

"Food..." She whispered. "I need...food...:

Then she promptly passed out.

Sam needed to get her back to the camp, but with her being bigger than him (or at least, he guessed she was), he couldn't carry her. He couldn't leave her either, so he made a quick decision. He drew in a breath, and screamed,

"ARAGORN! EVERYONE! COME QUICKLY!"

A few moments later, Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship came crashing through the brush, weapons drawn and eyes wild.

"Sam, what is it?! Have you seen Orcs!?" Gimli shouted.

"No, no, it's fine!" Sam replied quickly. "I need your help this girl needs food and medicine, I think she's dying! I can't carry her by myself."

Legolas sheathed his dagger and came over to examine the girl, kneeling beside her head. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I've seen her before..." he murmured. "I do not know where, but her face...it is familiar to me."

With that, everyone gathered around her to help carry her. Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam held her legs, while Aragorn and Gimli grasped her under her arms. They carried her back to camp, and when they reached it, Legolas took off his cloaks and laid one on the ground.

"Lay her down right there," he said.

When they laid her on it, he swept his other cloak over her. Then he sat down and cradled her head in his lap. He placed his hand on her forehead, and a look of concern passed over his face.

"I need Athelas. There is some in my satchel, Frodo, go get it. I also need water. Merry, give me your canteen, quickly!" Legolas said.

Frodo threw the Athelas at him, and Merry handed him the canteen. Legolas ground up the plant, and mixed it with water. He then opened the girl's mouth and poured it down her throat. Laying her down gently, he placed his hand on her forehead again.

"She will rest for a while, but I think she will be alright." he said, smiling.

Sam looked at her pretty face, wondering who she was and how she came to be at the Golden Wood, and hoped that she would awaken soon.

_**Hey guys, this is my very first fanfic! I hope you guys like it, and please leave a review, if you want. **__** Love you guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the short first chapter, guys, I'm really busy what with school and shit like that. This one is a bit longer, so I hope you guys enjoy it! I don't own LOTR, sadly, all rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien. **_

Sam sat with Merry and Pippin by the fire, eating a lunch of fish and Lembas bread. He watched the girl as he ate. She was still covered in Legolas' cloak, and she hadn't moved since they had found her four hours ago. Her fever had gone down considerably, and she had mumbled a few incoherent words, but other than that, she was as still as death. He stared at her, wanting her to wake so he could find out who she was.

"Sam!" Merry said. "You interested in the girl, eh? Isn't she a little too big for you? And I thought you had feelings for Rosie back in the Shire!"

"Shut up, Merry. I do have feelings for Rosie, but this girl...she's so...strangely beautiful...and I feel like that's not the right word to describe her," Sam said wistfully.

Sam turned his head when he heard her cough, and stood up quickly when she sat up and looked around. Then her eyes fell on him, and Sam went speechless, staring into bright blue eyes that were ringed with grey. Aragorn approached her, and when he got close to her, she whipped around and grabbed her axe. She shot up and stood in a fighting stance, her legs spread and her axe held near her face. When she saw that there wasn't any danger, she lowered her axe and stood straight.

"Pray tell me, am I at the Golden Wood?" she asked, her voice soft and lilting.

"You are," Legolas replied.

The girl turned towards Legolas, and when she met his eyes, her cheeks reddened and looked away.

"Oh thank the Gods," she exclaimed, her voice breaking, and she sank to her knees. "My journey is over."

Then she looked at Sam again.

"You..." she said. "I know you. I've seen you somewhere before..."

"I...I don't know you," Sam sputtered, mesmerized by this girl.

"Oh, excuse me, my name is Ashlyn of Ravenhill, and I am sixteen years old." she explained.

"There is a village on Ravenhill?" Aragorn asked.

Ashlyn turned to him with an indescribable look in her eyes.

"There was. That is how I came to be here. My village was raided and destroyed by Orcs, and my family and everyone else but me...were all killed..." she whispered with tears in her eyes. Samwise moved and wiped them away with the hem of his shirt, Frodo and the others looking on in surprise. Ashlyn smiled at him and continued.

"I killed many Orcs, but there was one who evaded my axe. His clothing was red, as red as blood, yet he had not killed anyone. He stood there and just stared at me, and then I turned and ran. I escaped with some food, my battle axe, and the shirt and trousers that I have on. Well, they were clothes until I went through Fangorn Forest."

"You went through Fangorn Forest? And survived?" Boromir asked surprisingly.

"Yes, but that is a story for another time. Anyways, I traveled from there to here. Along the way, I ran out of food, and as I neared here, I resorted to eating berries, but I am guessing that they were poisonous. I reached the edge of the wood, with my head spinning and my stomach feeling like it was set to explode, and I collapsed onto the grass and everything went dark. Next thing I know, I hear a voice." She explained, then turned to Samwise, who went as red as a tomato. "His voice."

She then turned to Legolas.

"Thank you, Legolas, for helping me. And you, too, Aragorn and Samwise. Yes, I know who you are," She said timidly, when they stared at her with incredulity. "I'm not sure how; they just came to me. I know all of your names. Frodo, Samwise, Meriadoc, and Peregrin. Legolas, of the Woodland Elves. Gimli, son of Gloin. Boromir, son of Denethor. And Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the rightful Heir of Isildur. And Gandalf the Grey is not among you, for he has fallen into shadow."

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other, uneasy about the knowledge that this strange girl held. Then Aragorn spoke in Sindarin with Legolas.

"We should take her with us into Lothlórien. The Lady Galadriel will know if she has a pure soul. If she intends to harm us, Galadriel will let us know."

"I agree. I don't know how she came upon this information, and she has this strange...aura about her. I've seen her somewhere before, but I cannot remember where from. We need to head into Lothlórien now."

"We need to enter into Lothlórien now." Aragorn said to the others. "Clean up camp."

"Wait just a moment, are we bringing Ashlyn with us? Are you sure she's well enough?" Boromir said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Before she could throw up a wall, Ashlyn stiffened, knowing immediately what was going to happen to him. She would try to stop it if she could, and it pained her that she couldn't tell him.

"I'll be fine once I have some food. May I have some of that bread?" Ashlyn asked, her eyes sparkling as she realized her long journey was over.

Merry handed her a piece, and said,

"Here you go. And please, call me Merry."

Ashlyn smiled at him, and took the bread, wolfing it down.

"That was delicious. It was Lembas, correct?" She said.

Merry nodded, and the Fellowship started cleaning up camp, with Ashlyn helping them. She said that she was strong enough to help, thanks to the Athelas and Legolas' help. Once they cleaned up, they headed into the Golden Wood. They were soon stopped by a group of elves aiming arrows at them. Ashlyn shivered and moved closer to Sam, who wrapped his arm around her waist, because he couldn't reach her shoulders. The Elves guided them to Lothlórien as soon as they gave up their weapons. When they reached the beautiful grove, Ashlyn gazed in wonder at the beautiful trees and the glowing marble staircases. She was so distracted by its beauty that she didn't notice Sam looking at her with the same look in his eyes. The Fellowship was lead up a huge, glowing, white marble staircase, and were presented the Lady of Light, Galadriel.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to Lothlórien," Lady Galadriel said, her voice high and melodic. "I trust you are well?"

"We are, Lady of Light," Aragorn replied.

Galadriel looked around, her light blue eyes searching the group.

"Gandalf...he is not with you. I wished to speak with him, where is he?" She said after a few moments.

"He fell into shadow, along with the Balrog," Ashlyn replied, then immediately ducked her head, and chastised herself for speaking out loud.

Galadriel moved towards her, and placed her cool fingers under Ashlyn's chin, lifting her head. Ashlyn's blue eyes met Galadriel's.

_You are not of the Fellowship, young one._ Galadriel spoke in her mind, her eyes searching Ashlyn.

_No, I am not, my Lady._

_You have the power of the Ancient Ones, yet this is only your seventeenth year on Middle Earth._

_I do, my lady...and that is why I am here. For your help and your guidance, if you will give it to me._

Galadriel stared at her for a moment, then turned to Aragorn.

"She is pure of heart and soul. She means no harm to the Fellowship. I shall tell you this, though: She must be protected at all costs, as she is the last of a people who held the power of the Ancient Ones: Omniscience. She can just touch you, and she will know your past, your present,

and your future. If you touch her, you have no secrets. But she can choose not to see your future. I am not certain on how she keeps from doing that, but you must know...protect her at all costs. Now, I wish to speak to Aragorn. My elves will escort you to your sleeping quarters."

With that, she dismissed them.

An elf with white-blond hair and golden eyes made Ashlyn follow her up a beautiful marble, spiral staircase to a room that had a mirror, a soft, goose-down bed, and a balcony. The elf laid some new clothes on the bed for her, as Ashlyn's clothes were torn and reduced to rags.

"Thank you," Ashlyn said, and inclined her head.

The elf smiled and nodded, then left down the staircase.

Ashlyn sat down on the soft bed, thinking about her long journey and how she had finally made it to her destination after a long month and a half. Smiling, she thought of all the friends she had made along the way...then she thought of her family. Standing up quickly, she went out onto the balcony, and placed her shaking hands on the marble railing. She thought of her sweet sister, Kareswyn, and her little brother, Caryn. Her beautiful mother, and her strong father...killed by Orcs. Her sister had been cut in half, the blood bright red against the yellow of her nightgown. Her brother's neck torn open, and his brown hair had been black with blood. And her mother...she couldn't even think of her poor mother. And her father had been ripped to pieces by the Orc known as Gothmog.

Tears pooled in her eyes, and she let out a loud sob. Sinking to her knees, she put her face in her knees and sobbed. When she heard a footstep, she snatched up her axe.

"Whoa!" Sam said, throwing up his hands. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare...wait...Ashlyn, are you okay?"

He could see tears on her cheeks and her face was puffy and red. Sam wanted to move towards her, but not while she held her silver axe in her hand.

"No...I'm not..."She said, laying down her axe. There was no point in lying.

"Were you thinking of your family?" He asked softly, coming to sit beside her.

"Yes..." She whispered, and moved to sit against his side.

He wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned into his shoulder.

"They were killed in terrible ways...my ten year old brother was killed by an Orc who slit his throat, my dear sister was cut in half...and my mother..." Ashlyn murmured, her voice breaking, then she burst into tears again.

Sam twisted and pulled her into his lap as best as he could. She buried her face in his shirt, and sobbed loudly. He rubbed her back, and said quietly into her ear,

"I can't say I understand, because I've never lost family members the way you have lost yours, but I know that it hurts. I'm not saying you'll forget about them, but I'm saying that it won't hurt as much as time goes on. You'll see."

When she quieted a short while later, she looked up at him, as her head was still against his chest, and asked,

"Why did you come on this journey, Samwise? It's dangerous and you could be killed, aren't you...I mean no offense but...aren't you afraid?"

"It's okay. Yes, I'm afraid, but...well...the reason why I came on this journey is I was appointed as Frodo's protector. I was...listening in to Gandalf and Frodo's conversation about the Ring under Frodo's window, and Gandalf caught me. As "punishment," he sent me on this journey as Frodo's protector. I mean, I don't mind, because Frodo has been my friend for many years and I would protect him at all costs, even if it means my own death. And I'm never going to betray him, I would rather die than give him up to the enemy. The worst thing you can do to someone, besides kill them, of course, is betray their trust that they have given you."

Ashlyn was silent for a moment, taking in every word, then said,

"You're fiercely loyal to him. And that is a rare quality to have in this terrible time."

He smiled at her, and leaned down and kissed her forehead. She blushed, the corner of her mouth turning up slightly.

"So," she continued mischievously, "why were you under the window in the first place?"

His face turned red, and he told her the story of Bilbo Baggins' 111th birthday party and the events that followed. They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms, regaling stories and recalling the past. He had her laughing with stories of Merry and Pippin's mischief, and she made him burst into gales of laughter when she told him the story of how her and her brother turned their sister's hair bright pink. Then, as the sky lightened, they both got up and fell into Ashlyn's bed. She was vaguely aware of Sam pulling the covers over her before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sam watched Ashlyn as she slept, her head against his chest, his arm draped over her. She was so beautiful, with her brown hair swept over her heart-shaped face. He also couldn't help staring at the large amount of cleavage that wasn't concealed by her shirt. Her breasts were bigger than any he had seen in the Shire, maybe because she was Human, and Sam had to resist the temptation of wanting to squeeze and suckle 'd always been more of a breast man. Moving around a bit, he groaned as his cock brushed against the front of her trousers, and moved so he could prevent that from happening. He watched her eyes moving under her eyelids, and wondered what she was dreaming about. He hoped that they were good dreams.

He ran his fingers through her hair trailing over shoulders, and he accidentally brushed against the generous amount of cleavage that was showing. He yanked his hand back for fear that she would wake up and kill him for touching her inappropriately, but she didn't. Sam shifted to prevent his extremely hard cock from brushing against her again, which was difficult since the bed was a bit small. As soon as he situated himself, he stared down at her again, watching her sleep. He remembered how he had kissed her forehead, and she had blushed, her face turning a lovely shade of rose. Looking up, he watched the sun appear over the horizon.

Ashlyn whimpered and Sam looked down at her, seeing her face twisted with terror. He shook her gently.

"Ashlyn. Ashlyn. Wake up, sweet one," He said softly.

She jerked awake, fear clouding her eyes. It swiftly disappeared when she realized where she was.

_**Ashlyn's POV**_

The Orc crept closer to her hiding place under the log pile. Clutching the axe closer, she heard her mother scream as she was raped repeatedly and then was silenced when an Orc decapitated her. A sob escaped Ashlyn's mouth, and she cursed herself as she saw the blasted creature wheel around and run towards her. He started throwing logs off of the pile and she screamed.

_Ashlyn. Ashlyn. Wake up, sweet one._ She heard suddenly, and she jolted awake.

She found herself staring into Sam's eyes, and her sleep-addled mind registered that she was in Lothlórien, and Sam was in bed beside her.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" He asked quietly.

She nodded, and buried her head back into his chest. Sam ran his hand over her hair.

"Boromir came by a little earlier, and told me to tell you that we are to go down to meet Galadriel as soon as you woke." He said.

A short while later, they both got up, and Sam left the room so Ashlyn could change. Ashlyn had a bit of trouble with the contraption that covered her breasts, seeing as they were rather large, but she got it on in a short time. The shirt that she had been given was green silk, and the pants were black leather. She kept her old and worn leather boots that her father had given her, and checked to make sure that the beaded necklace her brother and sister had given her was still in place. She had forgotten about it, but as she touched the rough surfaces of the wood beads, she felt a pang of grief. Shaking her head, she gathered her things and went out of the room and down the staircase with Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashlyn and Sam reached the Council room on time, Ashlyn clutching Sam's hand tightly. Merry nudged Pippin upon their arrival and started whispering to each other. Sam sat on the other side of Frodo, and Galadriel gestured to the seat beside her. Ashlyn bowed her head and sat gracefully beside the Lady of Light. When everyone else was seated, Galadriel rose out of her seat.

"I have called you to Council, so that we may discuss an important part of your mission," She said, then looked at Ashlyn. "The girl with the power of the Ancient Ones."

Ashlyn shrank down in her seat, trying to make herself seem smaller as everyone stared at her.

"The power of omniscience is a rare power indeed," Galadriel continued. "Perhaps young Ashlyn of Ravenhill should explain."

Galadriel held out her hand Ashlyn, and after a moment, Ashlyn took it and stood. She moved to stand in the center of the room.

"For as long as I can remember, I have had this strange power. A voice whispered this to me when I was five as I laid in my bed. _You cannot tell anyone about their future, but you may prevent what will happen. _When I was younger, I didn't understand how I knew all that I knew after I touched a person. When I touched my father's arm, I could see everything that happened in his past, everything from the death of his brother when he was eight, to his marriage to my mother when he was 32. I also saw his future...his death. But I couldn't prevent it. My mother knew of my power and told me to never tell anyone, for fear that they would think I was insane. So I couldn't tell my village about their impending deaths. But I tried to save them, I killed as many Orcs as I could, and I nearly saved my brother and sister. But I wasn't quick enough, and they were killed. I have always tried to use my power for good, please believe me….and as for blocking myself from seeing someone's future, I just erect a wall, of sorts, in my mind." She explained.

"Thank you, Ashlyn," Galadriel said quietly.

Boromir stood up quickly.

"We cannot bring her with us! The enemy could capture her, torture her for information. It's too much of a risk!" He said heatedly.

Sam shot up from his seat.

"She survived the carnage at Ravenhill, and she survived the journey from there to Lothlórien! She's good with her battle axe, and she holds the power of omniscience, so I think she'd know if they were planning on torturing her!" He shouted angrily.

Then he hesitantly turned to Ashlyn.

"Wouldn't you?" He asked her quietly.

"During the slaughter, an Orc grabbed me. Before I killed it, I saw that they had orders to bring me to Sauron and that they planned on using me for their benefit. Sauron wants to use me as a weapon, and I would rather die than help him," She said, looking up at Galadriel.

There was a moment of silence, then she turned to Aragorn, who was seated next to Legolas.

"Aragorn, if I am captured, I want you to kill me before they get away. And if you can't, then Legolas, I want you to do, because you are an expert shot and will be able to kill me." She said sadly.

"No!" Sam shouted, his face turning red. "I won't let them kill you!"

"Sam, sit down," Frodo started, but Sam cut him off.

"Ashlyn, I care too much for you to let them do that, I _love_ you, I can't bear the thought of you dying, and I-"

Ashlyn got up from her seat and moved over to where Sam stood. Placing her hands on his face, she bent and softly kissed his forehead. When she pulled away, she looked into his startled eyes, and whispered,

"I love you, too, Samwise Gamgee, even though I have known you for a day, I feel like I've known you my entire life. But you know that if they are able to capture me and take me to Sauron, then Middle-Earth is doomed. It's better for me to be killed than to be used as a weapon of mass destruction." She declared.

Sam's brown eyes filled with tears, then he closed them and nodded. A tear traced a path down Ashlyn's cheek, but she wiped it away, smiled, and returned to her seat.

"There is no question about it that she needs to go with you," Galadriel said. "She is strong and powerful. As I said, she is crucial to your journey, but if all else fails...kill her. Sauron must NOT be able to use her power. Keep her safe."

She adjourned the council, and everyone prepared to leave. Before Ashlyn returned to her room, she turned to Galadriel and Frodo talking. Galadriel then handed Frodo a vial, and she knew immediately that it was a vial containing the Light of Eärendil. Frodo looked up at Galadriel and said something, then he turned to go. He met Ashlyn's eyes, and he stopped next to her.

"Do you know what is going to happen?" Frodo asked hesitantly. "To all of us? And the ring?"

"No, I don't," She replied. "I have seen the minds of everyone in the Fellowship, but I kept myself from seeing their futures. Including yours, Frodo Baggins."

He stared at her for a moment, then he bowed his head and walked away. Ashlyn trudged up the spiral staircase to her room to gather her things. Placing a change of clothes in her satchel that was given to her by an Elf, she grabbed her axe and noticed something. The metal gleamed. Someone had cleaned it while she was in the Council meeting. She could finally read the inscription on the handle after a month and a half of travel. Her father had carved it onto the axe's handle on her tenth birthday, right before he began her battle training

_If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle._


	5. Chapter 5

Ashlyn met Sam at the bottom of the staircase, her satchel thrown over her shoulder. Sam smiled sadly at her.

"Are you ready to go? Do you have everything?" He asked.

"Yes, I am," She replied. "I have everything. Let's go meet up with the others."

She took his hand, and he led her to where the rest of the Fellowship and Lady Galadriel were waiting. Ashlyn watched Boromir help put supplies into the three boats, and she wished she could've blocked herself from seeing his future in time. But she knew that she would try with all her might to change it.

They then stood before Galadriel and at her nod, nine Elves draped soft, green, woolen cloaks over the Fellowship members' shoulders and fastened them with beautiful, leaf-shaped brooches. They all bowed their heads, and when they raised them, Galadriel smiled, though Ashlyn saw a glint of sadness in her eyes.

Aragorn, Sam, Frodo, and Ashlyn got into the first boat, Merry, Pippin, and Boromir into the second boat, and Legolas and Gimli into the third one. Soon, they pushed off, and Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn began rowing down the quiet river, a light shroud of mist covering them all. Ashlyn happened to glance back, and saw Galadriel raise her hand in farewell.

_We will meet again, Ashlyn of Ravenhill. Use your gift wisely._

Ashlyn solemnly nodded her head, and Galadriel smiled. Ashlyn swore she saw a faint glimmer of something in Galadriel's eyes, and she could have sworn that it was a glimmer of fear, but it was gone before she could really look Galadriel in the eye.

_**Sam's POV **_

Sam watched as Ashlyn looked out at the water. He smiled when she reached out and placed her hand in the water, watching as it flowed through her fingers. She rested her head on the side of the boat, and closed her eyes. Sam wondered what she was thinking about. He hoped it was good. Carefully getting up, he moved over to her and laid his hand on her back, making her jump. Ashlyn turned around and smacked his hand, while he laughed.

"Not funny!" she said, though the corner of her mouth lifted in a small smile.

"Yes, it is, actually," Sam chuckled, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She shoved playfully at him, then nestled into his arms, having to slide down a bit so that she could fit her head against his shoulder. Sam rested his chin on the top of her head, and soon, he felt her relax and her breathing deepened. He could tell that she was fast asleep. He sat gazing out over the river, watching the turquoise water splash against the boat, when he saw Aragorn watching them. Lifting his head, he said,

"What is it, Aragorn?"

"Nothing, Sam. It just seems to me...like you have fallen hard for the girl," Aragorn stated.

Sam was quiet for a moment.

"Yes...I have," He murmured. "I love her so much, though I've only know her for two days. She's pure and beautiful...kind, and caring. I can't really explain it...I just..."

Aragorn held up his hands.

"I know exactly what you're describing, Sam, it's the same way that I feel...about Arwen." Aragorn replied.

Then Aragorn stopped paddling for a moment, and knelt down to Sam's level, careful not to jostle the boat and waken the sleeping girl in Sam's arms. His eyes searched Sam's, and then he spoke.

"You know that there is a high possibility of either Legolas or me having to kill her before Orcs can take her to Sauron. Are you prepared for that? Knowing that you may lose her?"

"I don't want to lose-"

"I know you don't. I'm saying are you _prepared_ to?" Aragorn interjected.

Sam stared at him, his face red.

"I...I know it might happen...and I've been thinking about it. I don't _want_ to lose her, but...I'm prepared for it." He said finally.

"Good," Aragorn said, smiling, then stood up and began paddling again.

It seemed like hours before they finally reached the Argonath, which was two gigantic stone statues of the kings of old.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old...my kin," Aragorn said, clearly mystified.

Sam shook Ashlyn gently, knowing she would want to see it. Sleepily, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

_**Ashlyn's POV**_

Ashlyn stared up at Sam, and lost herself in his eyes. He was looking at her with such an expression of love that it nearly overwhelmed her. Ashlyn was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Sam speaking to her.

"What?" She asked, and he laughed.

"I said, I woke you so you could see the Argonath," He said. "We are about to go between the statues."

Ashlyn untangled herself from Sam, and carefully stood to see the magnificent statues. She marveled at the details. Two kings of old stood tall and proud with their left arms outstretched and the king on the right had his right hand against his middle. Soon they passed between them, and they reached the Rauros Falls. Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn guided the boats to the shore beneath Amon Hen. Ashlyn helped them unload the supplies, and they quickly set up camp. Legolas sat looking out at the other shore, and Ashlyn went to sit next to him.

"What is it, Legolas?" She asked quietly.

"There are Orcs nearby...Not close enough to us yet, I don't think...but they are close," he replied.

"Will we be okay for now?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Possibly," He said, then looked at her.

"Do you know what will happen?" He asked quietly.

"No, I don't," She said. "I...I know...of a few things that are to happen...but I have to try and stop it."

Tears were forming in her eyes, and Legolas stood and he took her hand and pulled her up. He pulled her into a hug, and placed his hand on her head. Ashlyn rested her chin on his shoulder, tears tracing their way down her face.

"I don't want this gift, Legolas," She sobbed. "I don't think I can handle it anymore."

"You've been strong for seventeen years, Ashlyn. I've known you since you were eight, and I know that you can continue on," He said soothingly.

"Do the others know that we know each other personally?" She asked him.

"No, they don't. And it's better if they don't know that we do." He replied.

She pulled away from him and smiled. Quickly kissing his cheek, she whispered in his ear,

"They don't know that we had a relationship together either."


	6. Chapter 6

Legolas smiled, and kissed her forehead, then he asked her to walk with him. When they reached a nice, sunny spot by the river, they stopped and he turned to her, pulling her into another hug. When he broke away, his hands were holding her elbows, and she stood there staring into his bright blue eyes. She remembered how they met, how he had saved her from Wargs when she was eight. She had wandered into the forest near Ravenhill, and gotten lost. The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by a pack of snarling Wargs. She had fallen to the ground crying, and when a Warg tried to lunge at her, Legolas appeared out of nowhere and shot an arrow straight through its heart. He killed every single Warg, and then he had carried her back to Ravenhill. They fast became friends, as he visited often, and she fell in love with him when she was fourteen. They had first slept together on her fifteenth birthday.

One thing she always wondered was why he was there in the forest. There was nothing of importance near Ravenhill, and no weird activity had been reported. But she could never work up the courage to ask him.

"How long has it been?" She asked him. "I can't remember."

"A few months," He replied, smiling, then grew serious.

"Sam is deeply in love with you," He said.

"I know," Ashlyn said quietly.

"Do you love him?" Legolas inquired.

Ashlyn hesitated a moment, for she knew that Legolas still loved her. Then she murmured,

"Yes, I do, Legolas."

He smiled sadly, and she knew that for him it was like the Tauriel situation all over again. She had to admit, she still loved Legolas, but not as much as she once did.

Legolas' hand came up to caress her face, and she leaned into his hand automatically. It was something he had always done. He smiled, and leaned in close.

"One more kiss, for old time's sake?" He asked her.

Ashlyn looked around to make sure that no one was watching, and she turned back to Legolas.

"I suppose so," She whispered, then put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist and tangled his hand into her hair. Pulling her close, she could feel the sudden bulge in his pants rubbing against her, and she gasped. Breaking away from the kiss, he trailed soft kisses down her neck, nipping at her collarbone the way he knew she liked it. It had been a long few months since they had shared a bed together and he wanted her. And he knew that she wanted him, by the way she moaned and pressed harder against him.

"Legolas," She gasped. "We shouldn't...I don't...Sam..."

"We can," He said. "No one is watching, and you and Sam aren't officially together, I know that."

Legolas pulled away to look at her, his normally pale face flushed red with desire.

"Please," He whispered. "Just one last time."

Ashlyn looked at him, torn between wanting him and wanting to go back to Sam. It was hard not to give in, because Legolas was an exceptionally skilled lover. She closed her eyes for a moment, admitting defeat to herself, then nodded. Legolas pulled her to him and kissed her feverishly, his hands grasping at her waist. Moving his hand up to her breast, he squeezed it hard, drawing a moan from her.

"You still like it rough, don't you? I remember you moaning and writhing underneath me while I choked and fucked you," He whispered.

She gasped, feeling more wetness pooling between her legs, and nodded.

"Mmm, good," He replied, his fingers tracing light circles around her nipples, causing her to groan in frustration. "I wonder if you're still the submissive slave I remember. Do you want to be used, or do you want me to make love to you?"

It had been so long so she had been with him, and she didn't think she needed gentleness right now.

"Use me, please," she begged.

He smiled, and kissed her, then he bent down and bit her neck hard. She gasped, pushing herself against him, and he chuckled darkly against her throat. Then he moved back, and yanked her shirt and bra off, throwing it behind him. Legolas gripped her hair and pulled down hard, forcing her to her knees.

"You know what you're supposed to do," He uttered firmly, and she untied his trousers and pulled them down, letting his cock spring free.

The first time she had seen his cock she was so amazed; She didn't know a dick could be that big. He had to be around 9 inches, and it was thick and veiny. And when he took her virginity, he muttered quiet words to make the pain go away and made it the most pleasurable time of her life. She remembered how his body had felt against hers, how he clutched at her waist and groaned each time he thrusted into her. And when he had finished inside her, she followed a few moments afterward, moaning and panting hard.

Shaken back to the present, she gently licked the tip of his cock, enticing a moan from him. She continued this for a few moments, and then he yanked her head back by her hair.

"No teasing, you little whore," He said a little angrily. "I know you want me deep inside you, so the faster you suck my cock, the quicker you'll have it in your tight little pussy."

Ashlyn squeezed her thighs together, moaning inwardly, and she took his cock into her mouth. Knowing exactly what he liked, she continued until every inch of his cock when sheathed in her throat.

"Fuck," he muttered, and she smiled around his cock.

Pulling back, she licked up the length of his cock, and apparently that wasn't enough for Legolas, because he grabbed her by her hair and began fucking her mouth. She gagged a few times when he thrusted too hard, but she loved it. She loved it when he used her like this. After a few moments, he came, and she swallowed every drop, surprised that he had cum so quickly. He throat felt raw, and her jaw hurt a bit. He let go of her hair.

"How long has it been since you had sex?" She asked him hoarsely.

"Around 8 months," He replied. "You're the last person I had sex with. Now, lay on the grass."

"Hmmm," She said, trying to provoke a reaction from him. "Should I?"

He slapped her hard, knocking her onto the ground on her stomach, and she gasped from the sudden pain, her pussy suddenly aching to be filled.

Legolas yanked her trousers and underwear off, and put his knee on her back, pinning her down. Ashlyn squirmed, trying to move, but she couldn't. He was too strong. She felt his fingers trail over her ass, and down to her pussy. She jolted when she felt his fingers rubbing against her clit.

"Beg, you little whore. Maybe if you do a good enough job, I'll fuck you." He commanded.

"Please, Legolas, please rub my pussy, please! I haven't been pleasured in months, please, I need it!" She begged.

He slapped her pussy hard, and she cried out.

"Not good enough!" He said.

"Please sir, please fuck me! Use me however you like, please I need to feel your cock in me, I'll do anything!" She begged harder.

"That's better," he murmured in her ear, and he shoved two fingers in her.

Her back arched, and she pushed back against his fingers, moaning.

Each time he thrusted his fingers into her, he hit her sweet spot, causing waves of pleasure to course through her body.

"Are you close?" He asked her, and when she hesitated, his other hand connected hard with her ass cheek.

"Answer me, whore!" He nearly yelled, and she nodded.

He removed his fingers, and she whimpered in protest.

"Ah, just be patient. On your hands and knees, now," Legolas said in response.

She immediately complied, and was rewarded when she felt his thick cock thrust into her from behind. He filled her completely, and she felt his hand snake up her throat. He squeezed it hard, cutting off her air supply, and she felt her pussy throb harder. He started fucking her hard, and fast, and with each thrust he hit her sweet spot, making her whole body shake with pleasure.

"God, you're so tight. I missed being in you," He grunted.

She just nodded, unable to speak or breathe. Then he let go of her throat, and while she gasped for air, Legolas squeezed her breasts hard enough to hurt.

"You're such a whore," He groaned. "I can feel your tight pussy throbbing around my cock, you need to cum, don't you?"

"Please!" She breathed, and he gripped her waist and thrust into her so hard it hurt. Ashlyn cried out from the mix of pain and pleasure, and she heard Legolas groan and he spilled his seed inside her. She came instantly, and collapsed onto the ground. Legolas pulled out of her. Laying beside her, he pulled her on top him. They were both breathing hard.

"That….was….amazing," She panted.

He nodded in agreement.

"Would you want to do it again sometime?" Legolas asked her, his blue eyes searching hers.

She hesitated a moment.

"I don't know."

"Do you still love me?" He inquired.

"Yes, I do," She answered. "Come on, we have to go back to the others."

He stared at her for a moment, and then Ashlyn got up and he stood up quickly. Legolas got dressed and handed her clothes to her. Ashlyn dressed quickly and then splashed cold water from the Anduin onto her face. They started walking back to camp.

"I will always love you," She heard him whisper.

Looking back at him, she said,

"And I will always love you."

_**I hope you guys thought this chapter was good! I know this is sudden, but the story of Legolas and Ashlyn will be explained later on. Please review and tell me what you thought**_


	7. Chapter 7

When Legolas and Ashlyn got back to the camp, the first thing Ashlyn noticed was Sam. He was asleep, his shaggy golden curls falling over his face. She smiled and went over to him, sitting down. He snorted, and turned over so that his head was in her lap. She stifled a giggle, and put her hand on his head.

Ashlyn didn't see Legolas and Aragorn watching them, so intent was she on watching Sam peacefully sleep.

"Where did you go?" Aragorn inquired quietly in Sindarin.

"Ashlyn wanted to catch up on her training, so we fought for a bit," Legolas responded.

Aragorn gave him a look.

"That is not what it sounded like," He said quietly. "

Legolas turned to look at him, his blue eyes stormy.

"Did you follow us?" He asked angrily, his eyes searching Aragorn's.

Aragorn was quiet for a moment, then said,

"Well, you smell like sex, so it was kind of obvious. How long have you known each other?"

"Since she was eight," Legolas said. "I saved her from a rogue pack of Wargs when I was on an assignment for my father. We first...slept together when she was fifteen, but we ended it when I had to leave..."

"So you did know her and you knew the power she held, yet you played dumb," Aragorn said.

"I didn't want anyone to know of our relationship, for my father has forbidden Elven-Human relationships. I didn't want to put her in danger," Legolas said sourly, then walked a ways away down the river to keep watch.

Aragorn turned and watched Sam, sleeping on Ashlyn. He studied the girl, noting scars on her throat and arms, and he saw a long scar starting from her shoulder and disappearing down into her shirt. It looked jagged, and he wondered how she got it. Moving over to her, he knelt down quietly, so he wanted awaken Sam. Ashlyn looked up in surprise.

"Hello, Aragorn," She said, and smiled. He caught himself staring at her beautiful face, then at the cleavage that she was showing. It took a moment to force his eyes back up to her face.

"Is there something you need?" She asked quietly.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you," He replied. "About Sauron wanting you as a weapon of mass destruction. How would he use you as one?"

"He could torture me, force me to see into the future. He could make me touch him and see what is in store for him, whether or not he will lose or win," Ashlyn explained.

"Then he could see what people threatened him the most, and he would send troops out to slaughter them." She continued quietly, tears shining in her eyes. "Like the people of my village..."

She looked up at him.

"They were killed because of me," She whispered. "He wanted me and they came and slaughtered my village and I couldn't do anything about it and it's all my fault-"

Her voice rose higher with each word, and Aragorn placed his hands on her face. She grew quiet.

"In no way is your fault that they killed them. You cannot help that you have this power, any more than I can help being Isildur's heir," He said. "I will protect you as well as I can, but if you are captured..."

"Kill me," She said.

"I know," He replied.

Then Sam woke up. Blinking, he rubbed his eyes, and looked up at Ashlyn, smiling. She smiled back, and opened her mouth to say something, but then they heard something from the forest behind them.

"FRODO! FRODO, I'M SORRY! FRODO!?" Boromir yelled.

Aragorn's head snapped around, seeing empty spots where Frodo and Boromir should have been. He drew his sword, and ran off into the woods. Ashlyn scrambled up, making Sam's head fall onto the ground. He sat up, rubbing his head. He saw Ashlyn grab her axe, and he stood and gripped her arm. She looked at him, eyes wild.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I have to go help him, Sam, I know what's going to happen, I have to try and stop it!" She shouted.

"You know what will happen?" He asked, and she nodded.

Sam snatched up his barrow blade.

"Then, I'm coming with you," He said.

She knew that Sam would be okay, she had seen it, so she nodded, and they took off after Aragorn. Ashlyn knew exactly where to go, and soon they found themselves at the ruins of Amon Hen. Aragorn was kneeling in front of Frodo, his hands covering Frodo's. Then Sam noticed something.

"Ashlyn, Sting is glowing! That means Orcs are coming!" Sam exclaimed.

She knew she had to get back to Boromir and the others, so she grabbed his hand and ran back into the woods. She looked back for a moment, and saw Frodo running off and Aragorn drawing his sword against the wave of Orcs approaching from the other side of the woods. Running through the woods, she leaped over a branch, but stopped to help Sam, who tripped over if. He brushed the leaves out of his hair as they ran.

Then Ashlyn heard the Horn of Gondor.

"Boromir!" She screamed, and ran as fast as she could, leaving Sam behind trying to catch up.

She reached the area where Boromir, Merry, and Pippin were just in time to see the Uruk-hai Lurtz reach the crest of hill. Boromir was fighting off Orcs and didn't notice him. Ashlyn saw Lurtz raising his crossbow, and she grabbed her axe off of her belt, and sprinted towards him.

"BOROMIR! DUCK!" She screamed.

Boromir turned to see who was screaming his name, and a black-tipped arrow pierced his chest.

"NO!" Ashlyn screamed.

She reached the Uruk-hai and swung her axe at him, but he easily maneuvered around her. She took another swing at him, and this time she sliced his arm, black blood beginning to stream out of the wound. He roared in pain and fury, and swinging his crossbow, he sent her flying. Ashlyn hit the ground hard, and everything went black.

_**Haha, evil cliffy! :3 I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll have the next one up soon! Love you guys~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_ Ashlyn struggled to wake up, but it was as if the darkness was weighing her down. She couldn't feel anything, couldn't see anything, and couldn't hear anything. She knew she had to wake up and fight for Boromir's life, but she couldn't find the strength to open her eyes._

**Sam's POV**

Sam reached the clearing just in time to see Ashlyn sent flying by the crossbow-carrying Uruk-hai. He screamed her name when she hit the ground, and lay there unmoving. Running towards her, he didn't notice the snarling Orc racing towards him with its weapon raised over his head. Sam knelt down over her and shook her hard.

"Ashlyn! ASHLYN!" He shouted.

He heard the crackle of leaves, and he turned to see an Orc starting to swing his weapon at him, and his hands came up instinctively. But nothing cut him. He lowered his hands to see the Orc falling to the ground with an arrow sticking out of its throat. Legolas had seen the Orc and had shot him down before he could harm Sam. Sam stood and dragged Ashlyn behind a tree, and sat beside her, his barrow blade out and eyes darting around watching for any approaching enemies. There was a large bruise forming over her eye, and blood trickled from a gash on her head.

Sam nearly cut Legolas in half when he rounded the tree, but Legolas jumped back in time.

"Sam, it's just me," Legolas said calmly.

Then his eyes fell on Ashlyn, and his face paled. Shoving Sam away from her, he picked her up, cradling her against him.

"Oh, dear one, what has happened to you now?" He murmured, then walked into the clearing with her.

Sam followed behind him, wondering at what he had just heard. He had never heard Legolas sound so endearing, and suddenly, he felt a hot flash of jealously race through him at the sight of Ashlyn in Legolas' arms. He had the urge to wrench her away from him, but giving his size, he would most likely drop her. Sam was jolted out of his thoughts when he spotted Aragorn kneeling over Boromir, and when they reached them, Sam's knees gave way when he saw the arrows sticking out of Boromir's lifeless corpse. Aragorn slowly stood up, and turned to Legolas.

"What happened to her?" Gimli asked when he noticed Ashlyn.

"The Uruk-hai that...killed Boromir...swung at her and sent her flying, and she hit her head," Sam explained, his voice cracking.

"She's fine, I just need a few herbs to wake her up, I have them in my satchel," Legolas said calmly, though Sam could see him shaking ever so slightly.

Aragorn took Ashlyn from Legolas so that he could retrieve the Elven medicine, and he opened Ashlyn's mouth, poured the medicine into it, and rubbed her throat so she would swallow it. A few moments later, she coughed and opened her eyes. She looked at Legolas, then at Aragorn, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Boromir is dead, isn't he?" She asked shakily.

Aragorn nodded solemnly.

"Put me down please," She said.

Aragorn set her on her feet, and she moved over to Boromir's body, falling to her knees next to him. She placed a trembling hand on his cooling forehead, and whispered,

"I'm so sorry, Boromir...I tried to save you, I tried...but I didn't try hard enough...I'm sorry..."

She kissed his forehead and stood, facing Sam.

"We have to go now. Frodo is leaving," She said quickly.

"WHAT?" Sam exclaimed.

"Now!" She nearly yelled.

"Orcs have captured Merry and Pippin, and you three must go and rescue them! You must go now, Orcs move quickly," She explained.

Grabbing Sam's hand, Ashlyn started to run, but before she did, she turned to Legolas and kissed him.

"Be safe," She murmured, as she stared into his bright blue eyes.

Then she took Sam's hand, and ran to the Anduin as fast as her legs could carry her, dragging Sam along with her. When they reached the shore, they saw Frodo almost halfway across, paddling to the other side.

"We have to swim," Ashlyn said, and let go of Sam's hand.

Taking her axe in her right hand, she waded into the water and swam hastily to the boat. Grabbing hold of the side, she hauled herself over, Frodo looking on in disbelief. Ashlyn turned around, expecting to see Sam climbing over the side, but he was still on the shore.

"Sam! Come on!" She called to him, and she watched as he hesitated, then splashed into the water.

"He can't swim!" Frodo exclaimed, and Ashlyn watched in horror as Sam went under the water and did not resurface.

"Frodo, paddle to him! Now, go, GO!" She said frantically.

Frodo paddled as fast as he could, and when they reached the spot where Sam went under, Ashlyn watched as Frodo dove into the water. For a few moments, she thought Frodo had drowned as well, but then Frodo resurfaced with Sam in his arms, coughing and spluttering. He had Sam grab onto the side of the boat, and she helped Frodo into the boat. Then they both pulled Sam onto it, and Ashlyn pulled him into her arms, crying.

"I thought I'd lost you!" She sobbed, clutching him tighter.

She couldn't bear the thought of losing another person that she loved. Ashlyn knew that it would kill her if she lost Sam.

Sam slowly sat up, and he drew her close, resting his chin atop her head

"You'll never lose me...I swear," He murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Here's your chapter, sorry it took me so long, but I'm feeling much better now! So here's your chapter. Enjoy!**_

Sam sat with Ashlyn in his lap, his chin resting atop her head.

"You'll never lose me...I swear," He murmured.

"I hope not," She sniffled. "I love you too much to lose you..."

Before Sam could answer, Frodo spoke.

"Sam, I told you...to stay behind."

Sam stood up, and moved to Frodo.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo...a promise. 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to," He said.

Sam looked Frodo in the eyes, and tears starting started flowing out of his own.

"I don't mean to," He sobbed.

"Oh, Sam!" Frodo exclaimed, and Frodo pulled Sam into his arms, hugging him fiercely.

Ashlyn watched them, feeling her chest swell with love as the two friends embraced. She knew that she had to become Frodo's protector as well, for if Sam failed, it fell to her to make sure the Ring bearer made it to Mount Doom.

Frodo released Sam, and told him to pick up a paddle. Soon they reached the other side, and Frodo helped Sam get their small backpack onto his back. Climbing out of the boat, they trudged up the hill. Then, Ashlyn heard Legolas shout.

"They've made it to the other side! Hurry, we can catch up with them!"

But she knew that he wouldn't go after her. He had to go find Merry and Pippin and rescue them before they were killed. Though Ashlyn could see that they would once again meet, and it would be soon. Her heart ached for Merry and Pippin, and it ached for Legolas. She prayed to whatever gods there were that they would all make it out alive.

"We must continue on through Emyn Muil to get to Mordor," Ashlyn said.

"Then we must hurry," Frodo said solemnly, and the trio set off towards Mordor.

**Legolas' POV**

Legolas was in a daze. Ashlyn had kissed him in front of Sam, and as he stared into her eyes, he could see that she still loved him. He stood there in shock, as she ran off into the forest with Sam.

"Legolas?" Gimli asked, and he turned to him.

"I'll explain later...We need to go after Merry and Pippin," He responded.

Kneeling down by the Orcs, he examined them closely. Then something on the foul creature's breastplate caught his eye.

"These Orcs are not from Mordor. They are Saruman's." He said.

"That's where they are taking them, to the Tower of Orthanc! We must hurry!" Aragorn said.

"Ashlyn must go with us

He took off running to the shore, Legolas hoping that he could catch up to the other three and convince Ashlyn to go with them.

"They've made it to the other side! Hurry, we can catch up with them!" He shouted.

Aragorn and Gimli caught up with him as he was about to push the last boat into the water, and Aragorn grabbed Legolas' arm and stopped him.

"Legolas, we can't catch up to them. They are already too far," He said gently.

"I cannot let Ashlyn be put in danger like this!" Legolas proclaimed.

"You know better than anyone that she can take care of herself in a fight, Legolas! Let her go," Aragorn said.

Legolas stared at Aragorn, and then wrenched his arm away from him. Looking out at the opposite shoreline, he barely heard Gimli speak.

"We must go after the Orcs that have Merry and Pippin before it's too late."

Legolas stood there for a second more, then he turned and said,

"Then let's move!"

They sprinted back into the forest, after the fast moving company of Orcs that held their small companions captive.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in foreveeerrr. I've just had a lot of personal stuff going on, but now I'm continually working on this fanfic, so I'll be updating more often. Here's Chapter 10 for you ^^ _**

**Aragorn's Pov**

They had been running for days. Gimli struggled to keep up with Aragorn and Legolas on his stunted legs, and every so often they stopped to catch their breath. Well, really, only Aragorn and Gimli needed to rest. Legolas never seemed to tire. He kept watch while the two rested and caught their breath for a few moments, then they took off again. They had to reach the company of Orcs before anything bad happened to Merry and Pippin.

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas ran through the night, hoping that their small friends would be unharmed if they ever reached them, As dawn approached, they crested a hill, and Legolas stopped suddenly, and looked out at the horizon.

"Legolas, what is it?" Aragorn asked.

"A red sun rises...blood has been spilled this night," Legolas replied hesitantly.

Aragorn felt a cold shiver go down his spine, though the day was warm. Hopefully, Legolas meant Orc blood, and not Hobbit blood.

They continued on for awhile, but then Aragorn felt a rumble under his feet. His first thought was of an earthquake, then he realized that it was the fall of horse hooves upon the ground.

"Move! Run to those boulders over there!" He bellowed, and they sprinted to the boulders that Aragorn had indicated.

Once they were well hidden, the trio watched as a large group horsemen galloped past, carrying banners that flapped wildly in the breeze. Aragorn suddenly recognized the sigil, and jumped out from behind the boulder, followed by Legolas and Gimli.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" He shouted to them.

The leader up front gave a signal, and the group of horsemen turned and headed towards them. Once they reached them, they formed a circle around the trio and pointed their long, menacing looking spears at them.

"What business does an Elf, a man and, a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" The leader said.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said, and Aragorn cursed at him inwardly.

Handing his spear to another rider, the leader dismounted and came to stand in front of Aragorn. Aragorn placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder protectively.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher off the ground," the leader said.

Legolas notched arrow in a lightning fast move and pointed it at the man.

'You would die before your stroke fell!" He snarled.

The other riders moved their spears closer, and Aragorn uneasily pushed Legolas' arm down.

"Please, Legolas, don't," He muttered.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." He said to the leader.

The leader of the group removed his helmet, and the rest of the group withdraws their spears.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin," He said. "I am Eomer, of Rohan."

Aragorn inclined his head slightly.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Eomer continued.

"We are no spies. We have been tracking a group of Uruk-hai. They took two of our young friends captive, and we've been trying to catch up to them for days." Aragorn explained.

There was a sense of uneasiness that arose from the horsemen, and Aragorn's stomach knotted in anxiety.

"The Uruks are slaughtered. We killed them all last night," Eomer said quietly.

"There were two hobbits with them, did you see them!?" Gimli said.

"They would be only children to your eyes," Aragorn said.

Eomer was quiet for a moment.

"We left none alive. We piled the corpses and burned them," Eomer said finally, pointing to a cloud of smoke in the distance.

Aragorn's heart dropped into his stomach.

"I am sorry," Eomer said.

"Hasufel! Arod," He called, and two horses trotted to the front. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell. Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands."

Eomer climbed back onto his horse, and with a signal to the horsemen, they rode north.

Aragorn climbed onto Hasufel, and Legolas helped Gimli onto Arod. Once Legolas had climbed onto Arod as well, they took off towards the pillar of smoke. When they reached it, Aragorn hurriedly dismounted and ran towards the pile. He started digging through, and his hand soon hit something metal. Pulling it, he examined it, and his heart sank. It was a piece of a belt and dagger sheath that one of the hobbits had been wearing.

"It's one of their belts,"Gimli said quietly.

Legolas began a prayer for their souls.

"Hiro îth… ab 'wanath…"

"AAARRRGGHH!" Aragorn yelled, kicking a helmet, and he fell to his knees.

"We failed them…." Gimli whispered.

Aragorn held his head, staring helplessly at the ground, and then he noticed something next to leg.

"These are tracks….a hobbit lay here…." He muttered to himself.

He stood up and followed the tracks.

"They crawled over here…." Aragorn said, then picked up a piece of rope off of the ground. "Their bonds were cut…"

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas kept following the tracks, stopping suddenly when they saw where they led.

"Fangorn...what madness drove them in there?" Gimli said.

. . .

**Ashlyn's POV**

"Gandalf!"

Ashlyn's eyes snapped open and she snatched up her axe and stood, accidently knocking Sam onto his back. Realizing it had only been Frodo, she lowered her axe

"Are you okay, Frodo?" She asked him.

"Yes...I..just had a bad dream…" He said hesitantly.

"Oww," Sam said, rubbing his shoulder. "If you wanted me on my back, you could've just woke me up."

"Sorry, Sam. I heard a noise and thought it was something coming to kill us, but it was just Frodo waking up from a bad dream," She explained.

"What was your dream about, Mr. Frodo?" Sam inquired.

"It's nothing important, Sam, let's just go back to sleep," Frodo replied.

"Actually," Ashlyn said, "We have get a move on, we don't have time to waste."

With that, they packed up the campsite.

An hour later, they were trudging over Emyn Muil, and the Mountain of Fire came into view. They stopped to gaze at it.

"Mordor. The one place in Middle-earth we don't want to see any closer, and the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get," Sam said, and then he turned to face Frodo.

"Let's face it, Mr. Frodo, we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way," He continued.

Frodo was quiet for a moment.

"Gandalf didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam, but they did anyways," He replied.

Ashlyn was a bit taken aback by his harsh tone, and Sam looked a little hurt. She was about to say something when Frodo gasped, a look of fear appearing on his face. She scanned the area for any signs of danger but didn't see any.

"Frodo? Is it the ring?" She asked him.

"It's getting heavier," He replied shakily, clutching the ring to his chest.

He dropped to the ground and fumbled for his water bottle. Sam gave it to him and helped him take a sip.

"Do we have any food left?" Frodo asked.

"Well, we have Lembas bread," Sam said, digging through his bag. "Oh, and look..._more_ Lembas bread."

Ashlyn stifled a giggle.

Sam broke a piece of the bread into three pieces and gave one to Frodo and Ashlyn, then went to sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he ate, and she leaned against him, trying not to knock him over since she was bigger than him. That was one of the things she kept forgetting. She was Human and they were Hobbits. They only came up to her chest, but of course they must enjoy that, seeing as she had a generous chest. Frodo smiled at Sam.

"Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it, Sam?" Frodo said, and Sam just smiled back at him.

Later that day, they continued through the rocky terrain, clutching their cloaks around them. Ashlyn could feel the rough rocks cutting through her sandals, and she winced from pain every so often.

Sam suddenly stopped.

"This place looks strangely familiar…" He said.

"It's because we've been going in circles!" Frodo said exasperatedly.

Ashlyn stood stock still, for she had sensed something moving around them.

"Quiet!" She said to them, and they turned to stare at her.

"We're not alone," She continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pippin's POV - The Night Before**

Pippin and Merry ran through the woods, trying to escape the Uruk-hai that was pursuing them. He urged his legs to move faster, and his muscles screamed in protest from being pushed so hard. Eventually it seemed like they had lost the cursed creature and they collapsed on the ground, panting hard. Pippin took the chance to look at Merry, glistening with sweat and breathing hard. He felt his cock begin to swell at the sight of him, and he inwardly cursed that piece of anatomy.

_Now is not the time to be horny!_ He thought.

"Did we lose him?" Pippin said. "I think we lost him."

Then suddenly the Uruk appeared from behind a tree, brandishing a blade.

"I'll rip your filthy little innards out!" It shouted.

Pippin and Merry screamed and shot up, running to hide behind a tree.

"Trees! Climb the tree!'' Merry said, and they both started climbing.

They sat on the closest branch, and it seemed as if the Uruk had disappeared again, but then Merry was yanked the ground.

"Merry!" Pippin said, holding onto a tree, and then something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He turned his head, only to see two enormous yellow orbs staring back at him. The tree had eyes!

"Hoooo…." it groaned.

Pippin lost his grip, and began to plummet to the ground, before the tree reached out a hand and caught him. Merry was still on the ground fighting the Uruk.

"Let's put a hole in your belly, shall we?" It said, and then it looked up before it was crushed by the tree's foot.

Pippin shouted to Merry.

"Run, Merry!"

Merry took off, but didn't get far before the tree scooped him up. They both struggled to escape the creature's grip, but to no avail.

"Little Orcs!" It said suddenly.

"It talked, Merry! The tree is talking!" Pippin said shakily.

"Tree? I am no tree. I am an Ent, by the name of Treebeard." He replied, and began walking through the forest.

"A treeherder…" Merry said in amazement.

"Don't encourage it!" Pippin said fearfully.

"Whose side are you on?" Pippin asked Treebeard.

"Side? I am on nobody's side, because nobody is on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore," He replied.

"We're not Orcs, we're Hobbits!" Merry said, struggling to get free.

"Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me," Treebeard said slowly, and then suddenly began tightening his grip.

Pippin could feel his ribs creaking in protest as the Ent squeezed him tighter, and he cried out in pain.

"They come with fire, they come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers, curse them!" Treebeard continued.

"No, you don't understand!" Merry said, his voice heavy with pain. "We're Hobbits….Halflings! Shirefolk!"

"Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't. Let's see what the White Wizard decides," Treebeard replied.

Merry and Pippin looked at each other in horror.

"Saruman," they said at the same time, and kicked and flailed around, trying to get free.

Suddenly, Treebeard stopped, and dropped them. They both landed on their stomachs, and Pippin struggled to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him as a result. He noticed a pair of feet in front of him, nearly covered by a white robe. He gulped as he slowly looked up, and when his eyes met the wizard's, he was shocked by the face he hadn't expected to see.

It was Gandalf!

"Gandalf!" Merry said, and they both scrambled up, throwing their arms around Gandalf, who stumbled back a bit.

Gandalf laughed, putting his free hand on Pippin's back.

"Merry, Pippin, what are you doing here?" He asked when they released him.

"We were captured by a pack of Uruk-hai," Pippin explained. "We got away when they were slaughtered by a group of horsemen, and Treebeard killed an Uruk-hai that was following us and brought us to you."

Gandalf turned to Treebeard, who bowed his head.

"Thank you, Treebeard." Gandalf said solemnly.

Treebeard remained silent.

"How did you survive, Gandalf?" Pippin asked.

"That is a story for when we have more time. Merry, Pippin, I must ask a favor of you." Gandalf said to them. "You must find a way to bring the Tower of Orthanc down."

Merry and Pippin looked at each in shock, then both turned back to Gandalf.

"How do you expect us to do that!?" Merry asked him incredulously.

"I shall help you," Treebeard said. "If it is what the White Wizard requires."

Gandalf nodded his head slightly, and Treebeard bowed, picking up Merry and Pippin and setting them on what seemed to be his shoulders.

"Goodbye, my friends. I will see you again soon," Gandalf said, and he disappeared.

**Sam's POV**

Sam laid beside Ashlyn as she slept, keeping watch. Ever since Ashlyn had proclaimed that something was following them, they had all been on high alert. And they were all exhausted. So they all decided to have two people sleep while the third kept watch, and currently it was Sam's turn. But he wasn't doing a very good job, because he was too busy watching Ashlyn. She looked so peaceful lying next to him, her huge breasts rising and falling as she breathed. He wished he could lay on them, but he might fall asleep if he did.

Sam wanted so badly to smother himself in her breasts; He wanted to touch them so badly. There weren't any female Hobbits in the Shire with breasts as big as hers (well, there was also the fact that Ashlyn wasn't a Hobbit) and he was a definite breast man.

After a few moments of thinking, Sam gave in, and reached out, and squeezed one of the huge mounds.

Ashlyn shifted, and she whimpered. Sam snatched his hand back, thinking he had awoken her, but when she didn't move again, he squeezed both breasts. They felt so firm and round, and he wondered how they would taste. Glancing at Frodo to check if he was asleep, he moved on top of Ashlyn, and slowly pulled her blouse down, making her huge breasts pop out. Sam stared at them, amazed by their beauty. Her nipples were rosy pink, and when the cool mountain air touched them, they hardened instantly.

Leaning down, Sam took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking hard. Amazingly, a sweet liquid filled his mouth, and he realized that she was lactating. He wondered what was causing it, and he kept sucking.

Ashlyn moaned, and moved around. Sam looked up at her. He froze when he saw her eyes open, and she looked down at him. He stared back at her, wondering what she would do.

"Keep going," she whispered, and her head fell back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ashlyn's POV**

She had been sleeping peacefully, dreaming about nothing, when a tugging sensation at her chest woke her up. It took her sleep-addled brain a few moments to process what was going on, but then she realized that Sam was suckling her. Her pussy instantly grew wet. And then she instantly threw up a mental wall to prevent from seeing his future.

She looked at him and he froze, apparently expecting her to go off on him.

"Keep going," She moaned, and she let her head fall back.

Sam attacked her breasts, sucking hard on one and squeezing the others, letting the milk flow over his fingers. Ashlyn could feel a surprisingly large bulge rubbing against her. Then Sam stopped sucking for a moment to lick and suck the milk off of his hand.

"What's causing it?" He asked her.

It took her a moment to respond, because her mind at the moment was lust-addled. Her breasts were extremely sensitive, so even when they were simply touched, it sent waves of pleasure through her.

She had to think for a moment, because she didn't necessarily want him to know about her sleeping with Legolas. It was him who made her start lactating with the use of certain herbs; It was one of his kinks, and she had wanted to try it out.

"It was..uh..a curse that a...witch put on me," She replied, a little breathlessly. "It made my breasts double in size and it made me start lactating."

He seemed to buy it, because he latched onto her other breast and sucked hard. She nearly cried out but Sam covered her mouth before she could make a sound.

"We don't want Frodo to wake up," He whispered, and she nodded.

He made her sit up so he could take her blouse off, and then seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"Stand up for a moment. I don't want you to be lying directly on the ground," Sam said to her.

She did as he said, her breasts jiggling slightly. Ashlyn was a bit on the short side, just standing at 5 feet, and Sam was on the tall side for a hobbit, which was around four and half feet. So Sam came up to around her chest, making it a bit easier for him to reach her breasts. She thought about this as Sam swept his cloak off his shoulders and laid it on the ground, and then retrieved her cloak and placed it on top of his. He motioned for her to lay down, and she did so. Then she yelped in surprise in he suddenly yanked her trousers off.

"Shhhh...be quiet," He said, staring at her body.

"You're so beautiful...the other girls from the Shire are nothing compared to you." He proclaimed.

"You've been with other girls? So you aren't a...a virgin?" She asked.

"No, I'm not. I've been with three girls," He responded, kneeling down beside her.

Ashlyn was shocked. Sam seemed much too sweet and innocent and kind to have had sex before.

She could see a fairly large bulge in his pants and she reached to touch it, but Sam slapped her hand away, which surprised her.

"No, I'm pleasuring you first," He said, and she could feel her pussy grow wetter, making her squeeze her thighs together to try to stop the constant throbbing.

Sam seemed to notice this, and he leaned down and kissed her, his lips strangely tasting of honey. His hand moved from her cheek, down to her breast, and he squeezed it briefly, drawing a moan from Ashlyn. Then he moved his hand down to her pussy and she instinctively opened her legs, letting him brush over her clit. She jerked, moving her hips up to meet his hand.

"Are you a virgin, Ashlyn?" Sam asked, and she froze for a moment.

"No, I'm not," She responded. "But I've only been with one man, and our relationship lasted three years."

"Who is he?" He asked, rubbing her clit lightly.

"I...I don't like to...to discuss him," She said breathlessly, and he seemed satisfied with her answer.

"Your pussy's so hot and wet...I wonder how it would feel around my cock," He murmured.

Ashlyn moved to pull his trousers down, and his cock sprang free. She gasped at it, it was so big! She didn't think a Hobbit could have a cock that size. It seemed to be around seven and a half inches, and it was pretty thick as well.

"It...it's so big!" She exclaimed, turning onto her stomach.

"Not what you expected?" He asked her.

"No…" She replied lightly, and she took his cock in her hand, squeezing lightly.

Sam groaned, and Ashlyn smiled, moving forward to lick the tip. Then she slowly slid her tongue down his length, briefly sucking on the tip. Then she took the entire thing down her throat, and she heard him moan.

"I've never had a girl take all of me before," He moaned breathlessly.

She moved her head back and forth slowly, sticking out her tongue so that it would slide against the sensitive underside of his cock. Ashlyn kept at it like that for a few minutes, listening to his little moans and grunts. To her surprise, Sam yanked her head back, which made her crane her head back to look at him.

"I can't take it anymore, I need you so badly," He said, then with a grip on her hair, he pushed her onto her stomach.

She could feel her pussy throbbing between her legs, and she whimpered with need.

"What?" Sam whispered to her, chuckling lightly. "Do you need my cock?"

"Yes!" She said loudly, and in response, he slapped her ass cheek hard.

"A simple nod or shake of the head would suffice. I don't want to hear any noises from you," He said darkly, and her pussy throbbed harder.

She nodded quickly, and still gripping her hair, Sam guided himself to her entrance, and slowly pushed in. Gasping, she pushed back against him, and he withdrew immediately. She cried out in frustration, which only earned her Sam's hand over her mouth.

"I said I don't want to hear any noises from you," He hissed. "So be quiet and you just might earn my cock."

God, she didn't think that anyone could be better than Legolas in bed, but here was Sam, making her a horny, frustrated mess. Ashlyn could feel his thick cock resting on her ass and she squirmed, needing him badly.

"Do you understand?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"Good," Sam said, and moved back inside her.

"God, you're so tight," He groaned, moving his grip on her hair to her waist.

Ashlyn bit down on her fingers to keep from moaning, but little noises escaped. Sam didn't seem to care, because he increased his pace, digging his short nails into her waist. She clutched their cloaks with her free hand as Sam plowed into her, each thrust causing her hard nipples to rub against the silky fabric. As the minutes ticked by, he thrusted into her hard and fast. Then Sam reached under her and began rubbing her clit hard, and she felt her body tighten.

"Cum for me, Ashlyn," Sam moaned.

She came hard, and Sam followed her soon after, cumming deep inside her, and he collapsed on top of her.

Ashlyn felt whole and amazing as she lay there, feeling Sam breathing hard against her back. She had to admit, Sam might just be better than Legolas.


	13. Chapter 13

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sorry I've haven't updated in so long guys. I've just been busy with work and whatnot. But I'm going to try to update as often as I can ^^ As a treat I'm uploading Chapters 11 - 13./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sam's POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sam's heart beat hard inside his chest as he laid on top of Ashlyn. He couldn't believe he had just fucked her, had felt her tremble beneath him, had made her moan. He was so unbelievably happy that he couldn't help grinning like a fool. She felt amazing, and she was so beautiful when she was naked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sam got up and dressed himself, and when he went to help Ashlyn up, he was astonished to find her fast asleep. He covered her with a blanket and prayed fervently that Frodo wouldn't wake up any time soon. Then he got under the blanket with her. Moving to spoon against her, he couldn't help but wonder who her first love was. The one that she stayed with for three years. She seemed reluctant to talk about him, and he wondered why. Sam pushed it to the back of his mind, and he snuggled close to her, falling asleep./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frodo's POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frodo woke with a start, heart pounding and breathing heavily. He had had another nightmare, but he couldn't remember what it was about. Getting out from under his blanket, Frodo stood slowly, just in case there was someone around them that would attack if he rose quickly. He stretched, and then he noticed Sam and Ashlyn lying under Sam's blanket together. He smiled. Sam needed someone to love him, and he knew that Ashlyn loved Sam very much. Then he noticed that Ashlyn was naked, and he nearly laughed. Sam had finally charmed her into letting him fuck her. His efforts at stifling his laughter woke Sam, who glared at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are you laughing at?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You wore her out, didn't you?" Frodo replied, and burst into laughter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ashlyn woke up then, and sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, I'm sure it's very funny, Frodo," Ashlyn said, then she started laughing too, which made Sam start to laugh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I should get dressed," Ashlyn said suddenly, and before Sam could stop her, she stood and the blanket fell to the ground, giving Frodo a full view of her naked body./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frodo gaped at her beauty. Looking her up and down slowly, he watched her bend over and gather her clothes. He kept staring until she had her last piece of clothing on, and then he turned to look at Sam, who was glaring at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can you not?" Sam nearly snarled, but Frodo didn't answer./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ashlyn's POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ashlyn could feel the jealousy radiating off of Sam, so she moved to him, and kneeling down, she hugged him tight. He hugged her back tightly, but she could tell that he was still glaring at Frodo over her shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sam, don't make me pick you up and hold you over my head, because I /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"can/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" do that. Stop glaring at Frodo. Of course he'd be staring at me, I was fucking naked and men like to stare." She said to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sam looked at her, then dropped his head ashamed. She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. Ashlyn was about to say something when she heard a rustling behind her. Standing up, she moved to her satchel quickly and took out her axe. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Draw your swords, you two! Something's out there!" She said hurriedly./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongemPlease review if you'd like!/em/strong/p 


	14. Chapter 14

**Ashlyn's POV**

Ashlyn stood next to Sam, who stood with his sword drawn, holding it tightly in his hand. She scanned the area around her for what she may have heard. The threesome stood in a semicircle for a few moments, and when nothing popped out at them, Ashlyn made Sam and Frodo lay down and go back to sleep while she stood watch. She couldn't risk either of them getting hurt. They had to get the ring to Mordor, they had to rid this world of this great evil.

She thought about all this as she sat on a boulder overlooking their little camp, her legs dangling off the edge. Her gleaming silver axe was laid across her lap, and she idly played with the handle. After a few moments, she looked down at Sam, watching him as he slept. She wondered what he could be dreaming about. Was it about what they just did?

Ashlyn blushed as she thought about his hands all over her body, squeezing and curves her curves. His mouth had felt so good as well, and his dick…

She shivered and pressed her thighs together as she thought about it, trying to suppress the throbbing between her legs. She needed him again, but she wasn't going to wake him up just to have sex. Shaking her head slightly, she decided she should think of unpleasant things to get her out of the mood. Maybe thinking of that nasty smelling bog they passed on the way in here would help. It smelled horrible, and she gagged slightly at the thought of it.

_You'd think I'd be used to it,_ she thought. _Especially after….after…._

Tears started to form in her eyes, and she wiped them away. Her family would always be a sore, aching spot in her heart, but Ashlyn knew she would see them again.

"Ashlyn?" She heard Frodo softly call.

She hopped down off the boulder, and came to stand in front of Frodo.

"I can take the watch. I can't sleep at all," Frodo said, his deep blue eyes boring in hers.

Ashlyn _did_ feel a bit tired.

"Alright, Frodo," She responded. "Be careful."

Ashlyn watched him climb up the boulder to watch over them, and then she curled up next to Sam, and was asleep in a few moments.

**Legolas' POV**

Legolas sat near Theoden, his mind reeling. The past few days had been full of surprises, betrayals, and death. They had discovered that Gandalf was still alive, brought back from death after defeating the Balrog. He was now Gandalf the White. At first, when they entered Fangorn, they thought he was Saruman. It was soon revealed that they were wrong. Gandalf explained what had happened with the Balrog, and how he came to become Gandalf the White, and he told them that Merry and Pippin were alive. They were headed to the Tower of Orthanc. Then he led the trio out of the forest, and he called his horse, Shadowfax, the lord of all horses. The horse was a beautiful pure white, and it nudged Gandalf's hand affectionately when it reached him. The four of them then rode to Edoras. Legolas recalled what happened next, playing through it in his mind.

_Edoras was grim and silent when they arrived, he recalled. The guards that stood before the Golden Hall of Meduseid had taken all their weapons except for Gandalf's staff. When they entered the Golden Hall, they were greeted by a horrid sight. Theoden sat slumped in his throne, his face gray and wrinkled and mottled with dark spots. His hair was white, but tinged yellow in some places. And his eyes….his eyes were stark white and rimmed red. A man stood hunched beside him, black greasy hair framing his face. Legolas knew this slimy creature to be Grima Wormtongue._

_The worm bent and whispered something into Theoden's ear._

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," _Gandalf said, as he moved closer to Theoden._

"Why should I….welcome you, Gandalf...Stormcrow?" _Theoden muttered, staring up at Grima._

"A just question, my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest," _Grima said to him._

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" _Gandalf exclaimed, raising his staff at Grima._

"His staff!" _Grima cried, backing away._ "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

_The guards advanced on Gandalf, and Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli started throwing punches while Gandalf advanced on Theoden. He vaguely heard Gandalf speak a few sentences before they were all thrown back a bit by a blinding white light. Legolas heard Theoden shout, but it was not his voice._

"Rohan is mine!" _He shouted in a deep, dark voice that couldn't belong to anyone but Saruman._

"BE GONE!" _Gandalf screamed, raising his staff at Theoden once again and there was a second flash of white light._

_Theoden sat slumped in his car, and the young lady he knew know was named Eowyn ran to Theoden's side to prop him up. They all watched in astonishment as his white hair receded and turned a light shade of brown. His skin smoothed out and glowed a healthy tan shade. HIs beard was no longer tangled, but neat and trimmed._

_He looked at Eowyn, and spoke to her in a voice that was no longer slurred or hoarse._

"I know you...Eowyn?" _He said, his hand coming up to cup her cheek._

_She sobbed and nodded, and he pulled her close. Then he saw Gandalf._

"Gandalf?" _He asked, confused._

"Breathe the free air again, friend," _Gandalf responded, smiling._

"Dark have my dreams been of late," _Theoden said, standing up with only the slightest bit of difficulty, Eowyn clinging to his arm._

All of that had been hours ago. Grima had been cast out of Rohan, only exiled because Theoden spared his life. Theoden had also been informed of his son's untimely death, and now he sat here at the dining table, slowly eating, staring at his hands. Legolas couldn't stand the tension in the room, so he stood up. Theoden looked at him.

"Ah, you'll be needing rooms," He said, and called a guard over to lead Legolas to a small room to stay in for the night.

The guard silently led him down a hallway before stopping near the end. Handing him a key, the guard bowed and walked back the way he came. Legolas unlocked the door, and stepped into the small room. There was a bed, a table, and a chair. It was comfortable enough for the night. He may have been an elf, but even elves get tired sometimes, and he felt exhausted. Any bed would be great right now. Pulling off his boots and laying his weapon onto the table, he flopped onto the goose down mattress, folding his hands behind his bed. He stared at the ceiling, thinking...and all he could think about was Ashlyn.

Where was she? Have her, Sam, and Frodo been killed? His hands clenched into fists at the thought of Sam. Normally, he liked the little Hobbit, but he couldn't stand the thought of his hands on her, his mouth, or his….

His heart flared with rage and jealousy. He had to see Ashlyn. Relaxing into the bed, he slowly cleared his mind, and muttering a short spell, he knew that she was sleeping. Legolas needed to slip into her dreams. Closing his eyes tightly, he muttered another spell, and he was fast asleep.

Legolas opened his eyes to see a forest. He could hear twittering birds, and rushing water. He recognized it as Ashlyn's favorite hideout spot near her village. It was also the clearing where he had saved her from the Warg's. He looked around, using his advanced eyesight to search for her. Soon he found her, and when he did, his breath caught in his throat.

She looked so beautiful, as always. Her brown hair was pushed away from her face as she sat on the bank of the river, dangling her feet in the cool water. She seemed content.

Smiling, Legolas moved towards her, and kneeling behind her, he hugged her waist, resting his head against her shoulder


	15. Chapter 15

**Ashlyn's POV**

Ashlyn sat on the bank of the small river near Ravenhill. This was her favorite place, even if she could only visit it in her dreams. Yes, she knew she was dreaming. She knew that she was asleep beside Sam. But she pretended that this was real. Ashlyn wanted to believe that it was real.

Her feet dangled in the water, and she moved them from side to side, watching the water flow over her feet. She looked up at the trees, and sighed.

Then someone grabbed her by the waist, and she jumped and screeched loudly. She quickly stood up, and her heart caught in her throat.

"Dammit, Ashlyn, this may be a dream but you can still hurt my ears!" Legolas said, holding his hands over his ears.

Ashlyn stared at him, her mouth gaping open, and her eyes glimmered with tears.

"Legolas…? But this is a dream...you're not real…" Ashlyn murmured.

"Yes, this is a dream. But I was able to come into your dream with the help of a few spells," He said, smiling.

She ran to him, embracing him. Laying her head against his chest, she squeezed him tightly, and he hugged her back.

"My dear one, have you been hurt?" Legolas whispered against her hair. "What has happened so far?"

Ashlyn pulled away and motioned for him to sit down. He didn't have on any weapons, only a simple tunic and trousers. She thought he looked extremely handsome that way. Legolas pulled her against him, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well….we've been going in circles for a while, but we are nearing the Black Gate of Mordor I can feel it. Right now, I'm asleep beside….Sam...while Frodo takes watch," She told him. "I'm worried about Frodo...the Ring seems to be taking its toll on him. He barely sleeps, and I've noticed that he doesn't eat a lot."

"The Ring slowly destroys whomever carries it...I fear Frodo may be slowly deteriorating into madness," Legolas murmured, then he cocked his head to the side, looking her up and down.

"Have...have you and Sam...laid together?" Legolas asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"If you mean fallen asleep beside each other, then yes," Ashlyn said, blushing slightly.

"Don't lie to me, Ashlyn. You've slept with him, haven't you?" Legolas whispered.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Yes…" Ashlyn admitted.

Legolas stood up and began pacing.

"Stupid Hobbit….how did you even do it? He's so much smaller than you, it probably took him forever to get it up!" Legolas snarled.

"Legolas! What the hell is your problem?" Ashlyn yelled at him.

He stood there shaking with what seemed like anger, and the Legolas whirled to face her.

"Can't you see, Ashlyn!? Are you so blind that I have to explain it to you!?" Legolas yelled back. "I love you! I can't go one moment without thinking about you. I need you with me all the time! I need you beside me in battle, I need someone besides Gimli and Aragorn watching my back!"

Ashlyn stared at him, her eyes brimming with tears. She knew that he loved her, but she hadn't known he felt so strongly about it. She felt the same and had wanted to tell him. Now, she was conflicted. Should she stay with Sam, or with Legolas? She knew there was a girl back in the Shire that Sam loved, named Rose. Maybe he should go home to her, maybe he'd be happier with her. She knew that she needed to be with Legolas. But as for right now, she had to stay with Sam and Frodo, and get them to Mordor.

"Legolas...I…"Ashlyn trailed off.

Legolas' face twisted with pain, and he turned away from her.

"I can tell that you do not feel the same...I'll take my leave now,"Legolas said quietly.

"No, Legolas, wait!" She said, running to him.

She hugged him tightly, not letting him go. His arms stayed by his sides as she pressed her cheek into his back.

"I love you too. I don't want you to go," She whispered, the tears she had been trying to hold back spilling down her cheeks.

She felt him drawn in a deep breath, and then he turned around, hugging her back tightly.

"I need you by my side," He murmured. "I need you next to me."

Ashlyn looked up at him, smiling.

"I'm sure we'll be together again soon, Legolas. I….yes, I slept with Sam...but…I can't stop thinking about you. I love you, Legolas, I've loved you since you saved me from the Wargs. But...Legolas, I am mortal. You are not. You would outlive me, and then….you would find another," She said.

Legolas rested his forehead against hers.

"You can sail to the Undying Lands with me after this is all over. Most of my kin are leaving for those lands anyways, and I will leave as well when the deed is done. Please, Ashlyn, go with me," He whispered.

Ashlyn thought about it for a moment, her stomach knotting with anxiety.

"I...I don't know...I'll have to think on it, Legolas," Ashlyn replied.

Legolas lifted his head, and gave her a small smile.

"I can take that answer for now," He said, and then he bent down and kissed her.

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. His hands clutched at her waist. Then Legolas broke the kiss, and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked away from the river, holding tightly to Ashlyn, and he laid her down in the soft grass. Legolas supported his weight over her with his elbows, looking down on her with love in his eyes. Ashlyn placed her hands on either side of his face.

"I do love you...I hope you know that," She murmured.

They took it slow, cherishing the time that they had. HIs hands caressed her gently, and he held her tightly to him. She clung to him, never wanting to let go. Gently scratching his back with her nails, she cried out in ecstasy when she reached her climax, and Legolas followed soon after. They laid side by side, breathing hard and drenched with sweat, Ashlyn still clinging to his side.

Soon after, they had to dress. Legolas dressed quickly and sat watching Ashlyn put her clothes on. When she was fully clothed, she moved to Legolas and he stood, pulling her to him.

"I don't want this dream to end, Legolas," She said sadly.

"I know, Ashlyn. But I will see you again, I swear," He replied.

She closed her eyes, and he kissed her gently. And then he was gone.

**Sam's POV**

A sound startled him from sleep. He had been dreaming of Ashlyn, and their home. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and stood up. Unsheathing his sword, he listened for the sound again, his heart pounding with anxiety. Then he heard it again, and he realised that it was Ashlyn. She was still asleep, but she whimpered.

Moving to her, he sheathed his sword before laying down beside her, and stroked her hair.

Then she moaned, and arched her back a little.

Sam watched her, smiling, realizing she must be having a wet dream. It was when he was moving to wake her with kisses, when she spoke.

"Legolas…." She murmured, and whimpered again.

Sam froze, and then the rage slowly built inside him.

She was having a wet dream about Legolas!

He stood up, shaking from anger and jealousy. He remembered how gentle and caring Legolas had been when Ashlyn had been thrown into the tree. He remembered how Ashlyn had kissed Legolas before they went after Frodo.

And then he remembered that Legolas had said that he didn't know her. Sam now knew that that was a lie. Why didn't he realize it when Ashlyn kissed Legolas? He was such an idiot!

"Sam?" He heard Frodo call. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Frodo...it's nothing," Sam replied, trying to keep the anger and jealousy out of his voice. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few hours. I'll be fine," Frodo said.

"No, let me take watch, you need your rest." Sam insisted, and Frodo reluctantly climbed down.

Sam noticed that Frodo was clutching at the ring, as if he feared it would disappear.

When Frodo was settled under his cloak, Sam sat on the boulder above the two, and watched Ashlyn as she slept, thinking about what to do next.

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Just busy with school, seeing as it's senior year. But anyways, if I was to make this into a book to sell on Lulu (of course after it's finished), would you guys buy it? **_


End file.
